icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho marks the 20th and 21st episodes of Season 4 and the 90th and 91st episodes overall. This special is the sequel to the episode, iPsycho, which is a Season 3 special/movie. This episode drew 5.5 million total viewers and ranked as that week’s top telecast with all kid and tween demos.Number of views Plot Nora is about to have a parole hearing, and Carly, Sam, Freddie and Gibby are invited to give their opinions. Carly originally wanted to vote for her being kept in prison while everyone else is ready to forgive her, but seeing Nora and her parents cry in the courtroom, she agrees to let her go, too. Nora's mother says they are going to have a special Norwegian supper to welcome her home, but her father says he'd rather go camping by himself. Out of pity, Carly agrees to have supper with the Dershlits and have Spencer pick them up afterwards. However, when Spencer comes to get them, he has to use the bathroom, and Nora's mother tricks him into getting trapped in the basement, locking the doors and making it impossible for the iCarly team to leave the house. Nora and her mother reveal that they want to trap the iCarly team and have a party with them that lasts "forever and ever and ever..." to make up for Nora's last birthday party that got her into prison. If anyone tries to escape, Spencer will be spun on a wheel. Gibby tries to escape through the chimney after making a comment about Santa Claus, but gets stuck. He ends up having to endure two kids throwing tennis balls at him because the group forgets that he is there and leaves him even after they escape. When Nora's father comes home the next day, they hope that he will free them, but it turns out he's just as insane as his wife and daughter. Eventually, Freddie gets the idea to short-circuit the tracking chip in his head, triggering an emergency signal, and Carly does so by using Spencer's shock pen, which Sam stole in iGet Pranky. Meanwhile, T-Bo tries to act fancy in order to appeal to Mrs. Benson and keep his room in Freddie's apartment, but when he has a Video Game party with Spencer and his girlfriend in the Benson apartment and Mrs. Benson comes in, he tells her about his true self and she kicks him out. When he is about to get the last of his possessions, the emergency signal from Freddie's chip is activated and Mrs. Benson immediately suspects that Nora has done something to him again. T-Bo drives them to Nora's house on his motorcycle, and they manage to free the iCarly team after a huge fight with the Dershlits, ending with Sam using Spencer's shock pen on them. Grateful that he helped her save her son, Mrs. Benson allows T-Bo to keep his room for $400 a month. As Nora wakes up from being knocked out the Icarly trio tell her that she & her parents will be going to prison for life. In the middle of the night, Carly and Spencer's dad calls them to make sure Carly's okay (apparently, the events of the episode were on the news). While this is going on, Carly suddenly wakes up, realizing that they left Gibby stuck on top of the chimney, with the two kids still throwing tennis balls at him. Trivia *As the sequel to "iPsycho" this is the second appearance of Nora Dershlit and her pet chicken, Maurice. *It is revealed that Gibby's real first name is Orenthal. * Dan's reason for making the episode: **"One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog. *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took almost a whole day to film (most likely the ending scene where Mrs. Benson and T-Bo confront the Dershlits, since a motorcycle was used). *During the scene when Mrs. Dershlit announces that Nora's birthday party is being recreated, and Nora approaches Freddie, the song lyrics sing "I'm coming, I'm coming to get ya, I'm coming, I'm coming to get ya, I'm coming, I'm coming to get ya right now!" *This is the third two-part special of any of Dan's shows to have a director other than Steve Hoefer (the previous two being Drake and Josh's Really Big Shrimp and Zoey 101's Spring Break-Up). *During the opening sequence, a bookmark in the bookmarks toolbar says "Happy New Year" because of the air date. *Freddie's mom mentions the Fencin' Bensons again as she fights off the Dershlits with their swords. She also brings out her fencing abilities in order to defeat them. *The Butter Sock returns for a third time. *The Shock Pen from iGet Pranky returns, when Freddie gets electrocuted, and when Sam defeats Nora. *When the gang was playing "Stick The Tail On Nora" and during the fight scene, a slideshow of Nora's 16th birthday party is shown on the T.V. *Sam was wearing two different color socks. This is a reference to iChristmas where Carly said Sam wears two unmatching socks because Sam believes it is good luck. *Gibby's shirt has the word "Robin's Weiners", this is most likely a reference to the hot dog place, "Robin's Weiners", which was mentioned in iBelieve in Bigfoot. Sam most likely made this shirt or bought it since that is her favorite hot dog stand. *Gibby makes a reference to how he hasn't taken his shirt off in Season 4 and 5 so far. ("I do that less frequently now!") In fact, Noah Munck has stated in videos that. *There are four references to two other Dan Schneider shows. **Carly and Sam mention Yerba, a country the cast of Victorious visited in the episode "Locked Up!" **Sam mention that "prison isn't fun", there was a similar line used in the Drake and Josh episode "The Gary Grill". **Gibby said "Kay Kay". On Victorious Cat says Kay Kay a lot. **Spencer soaks his feet in milk, like how Drake soaked his feet and hands in lizard pee on Drake and Josh and how Cat's uncle in chicken fat on Victorious(unseen). *From this episode on, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby no longer have their original Pear Phones when Nora blends them. *This is the second time Nora has captured the iCarly gang, this time for (most likely) revenge against iCarly. *A running gag in this episode is Nora and her parents saying "Forever and ever and ever" and going on with it. The iCarlys repeat this to Nora when she gets zapped. **This seems to be a reference to an episode of Fairly Odd Parents, "Frenemy Mine", where Vicky says, "We're gonna be best friends forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, AND EVER!" as she became best friends with Timmy. **It may also be originally parodied from the quotes said by the grady girls ghosts in the stanley kubrick's film The Shining. *Behind-the-scenes photos from iPsycho, were subtly shown in a slideshow gallery on the TV monitor in the Dershlits living room when Nora and her mom started dancing, but nobody was ever seen taking photos. *In the Benson Apartment a various photos of Nathan Kress (Freddie) throughout the place. *Bloopers for this episode were seen in iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo and in this behind-the-scenes video. *Spencer is watching the "Eat fast...Foods" episode of The Cooking Channel version of Hungry Girl (Dan Schneider's wife Lisa Lillien's show) at the end of the episode; you can hear Lillien talking. *It's interesting that Carly is the one who wants Nora to stay in prison while Sam wants Nora to be released, considering that at the end of iPsycho Carly was the one who felt guilty about sending Nora to prison, whereas Sam felt Nora deserved it. *Ryan Secreast is mentioned again. *In a blooper released exclusively on iCarly.com, a firecracker is set off the indicate the motorcycle driving through the door (causing most of the characters to hit the deck). However, Jennette McCurdy (Sam) accidently knocks one of the mannequins over, causing it's head to fall off. *The fictional country of Yerba is mentioned, first seen in another DanWarp show Victorious. *It is unknown how Gibby got out of the chimney at Nora's house. *Carly mentions in one of her Blogs that Caleb (played by Jim Parsons) told her that Nora would get out of jail and kidnap the iCarly crew again. *The fight scene in this episode is the most violent scene in the series' history, with doors getting knocked over, sword fighting, choking, and people getting pushed over in chairs, yet luckily, no blood was seen. Goofs *In the court scene there is a sign that says "NO FOOD OR DRINK ALLOWED" , but Gibby, Sam, Carly, Freddie, and the judge have coffee on their table. *Nora's mom opens the door to let Spencer in. Seconds later it is locked and the iCarlies can't get out of it. Nora's mom couldn't have locked it at first, and if she had the iCarly gang would have noticed and we would have heard the lock. *Maurice is clearly a hen, not a rooster. All hens are female, so Maurice must be a girl not a boy. *The characters' party hats were constantly switched throughout the party scene. *When Sam picks up the chair and bangs the window, things fall off the table but when the camera is back on, the lamp is still standing, but it was falling off before. *Because Spencer wasn't involved the last time that iCarly gang was trapped at Nora's house, Spencer wouldn't know how to drive there, unless of course Carly texted him the directions sometime after she texted him to pick she, Sam, Freddie and Gibby at 9:00 P.M. or sooner. *Spencer should understand or at least scream when he was being "tied" on the spinning wheel by Mrs.Dershlit, but no sound is heard. *In iGo to Japan, Spencer lost the tracking device for Freddie's chip, but Mrs. Benson had one in her bag. But she could have bought a new one. *Photos from iPsycho are shown, but Nora never took any pictures then, and in this episode said she hated that night, so she probably wouldn't put up memories of it. *Nora said that Gibby was gone for 12 hours but he left around 10:30PM PST and they woke up around 7:30AM PST the next day. So he would've only been gone for 9 hours, not 12. *In iGet Pranky, Sam had used the shock pen on Freddie which should have shorted out the chip then. *In iPsycho, Carly said that she felt bad for calling the cops on Nora, but in this episode she did not want Nora to get out of prison and did not feel bad for calling the cops, though in the end she did let Nora go. *When Nora regained consciousness after being shocked, her close up scenes show her shrug's right sleeve has fallen down, exposing her right shoulder. When the scene switches to the entire group, her sleeve is back in place. *At the end of the episode, Gibby is still stuck in Nora's chimney. But wouldn't the police have gotten Gibby out when they came to arrest Nora and her parents? *At the end of the episode, the two kids are still throwing balls at Gibby, but, according to Spencer, it was 2:30 A.M. and there was a storm. The two kids should've been in bed asleep. Quotes Freddie: Sam and Carly Hey, check out the email we all got. Sam: Who from? Carly: her phone ''Um, from Olympia Municipal Courthouse. '''Freddie': reading "''To Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson and, Orenthal Gibson." '''Sam': Is that Gibby? Freddie: I guess. Carly: Oh my God! it says Nora Dershlit is scheduled for a parole hearing next week. Sam: Nora, who trapped us in her basement, that lunachick? Carly: Uh huh. Freddie: reading "...''And as the victims of her crime you may attend and express your opinion as to whether Miss Dershlit should be kept in prison, ''up ''or released." '''Carly': How could they even think about letting her out? Sam: Carly Do you have any pudding cups? Carly: Just one, and I already promised Freddie he could have it after the show. slings a peanut at Freddie's leg. Freddie screams, Sam runs out of the room Carly:down the stairs, Freddie behind her Sam! Sam! Sam:a pudding cup ''Too late. I already put my tongue in the pudding cup. ''the cup Carly: I don't care about the pudding cup. Freddie: I did! 'Carly': We all have to go to Olympia next week and speak at Nora's parole hearing. Sam: For what? Carly: For wh--for to make sure that they keep that crazy girl in prison! Sam: Maybe they should let her go. Carly: What?! Why? Sam: Look, I have been in prison. It is not ''fun in there. '''Freddie:' Carly And maybe when Nora trapped us she was like, depressed or something. Carly: Yeah well, I was bummed when I didn't get asked to junior prom. But did I lure the cast of Full House into my basement and torture uncle Jesse? Carly:'' Gibby Hey did you get the email about freaky Nora? '''Gibby': Yeah. it's nice that they're lettin her out. Carly: Wh-What is the matter with everyone?! That girl kidnapped us Gibby and beat the fudge out of you! Gibby: Hey, I'm forgiving. And I like Chinese food. That's who I am. up his fake head That's who we are! Nora: getting released from prison and seeing the iCarly gang Oh, yay. Yay! them ''Yay for days! '''Policeman: '''Hey! Anybody seen my taser? '''Carly: '''Sam... '''Freddie: '''Sam... '''Sam: '''Ooooooh...is this your taser? '''Nora:' arriving home from prison for the first time I'm home, back where I belong in the bosom of my youth! Gibby: slightly "Bosom." Freddie: smirks I know! Freddie: Hey, there's no way we're gonna make the last train back to Seattle. Carly: I'll just text Spencer and tell him to come pick us up. Spencer "Hey, pick...us up from Nora's...at about...9...o' clock." Nora: Carly Try this monk fish liver... Carly: texting ..."Or sooner." Freddie: Congrats on getting released from prison. Nora: a thumbs-up Thank you! Carly: Okay, I guess this is goodbye. Sam: Hey, dude, we're the ones who got you outta jail! Nora: True, but first, YOU TAINTED THE MEMORY OF MY 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY''! softer'' So now, we're going to undo the taint. mom Mother, please fetch our party guests! Nora's mother: BRB! Carly: You're the one who ruined the memory of your own birthday party! Freddie: Everything would've been cool if you just let us go home afterwards! Sam: Instead of you and your stupid chicken locking us in your basement. Sam: I'll tell you what we're gonna do. Once those two freaks walk back in here... her buttersock and swings it around '' '''Carly': sighs No, no buttersock! Sam: C'mon man! Freddie: You can't attack them as long as Spencer's on that wheel in the basement or else Nora's just gonna spin him again. Carly: And anyway that buttersock is gross! Sam: I change the butter once a month Carly:'' doubtful'' Do you really? Sam:'' quietly'' No! T-Bo: ...So you can either accept me as I am, or tell me to get out. Mrs. Benson: Get out! And take your big axe with you! T-Bo:'' Mrs Benson in his fake voice'' Drive safley, Make sure you lock your....Spencer. back to his normal voice I'd like to take a wire brush to her! Spencer: while trapped on a rotating wheel I'm on a wheel! spins the wheel with Spencer in it Spencer: '''Oh...Oh No! Aaaaaaaah! '''Carly: ''Sam in an upset voice JUST APOLOGIZE TO THE CHICKEN!!!!!! '''Sam:' Maurice the chicken I'm sorry I besmeared your name by calling you stupid...and that I've eaten thousands of your relatives. Nora: ...And now Freddie's gonna go kissed. Freddie: WHAT?! Those aren't the lyrics. AW COME ON! (Nora kisses Freddie and pushes him down on the table) Freddie: the kiss You guys just stood there, eating cake, while I was "tampered" with?! Carly and Sam: eating the cake. Sam: It's really good cake. Carly: '''Okay, Nora. Now that you've eaten your birthday cake-- '''Freddie: '''And my face-- '''Sam: '''Can we go?! '''Sam: '''You are a sick chick... '''Nora: I think of myself more as... closer to Sam disturbed... Spencer: I'm on a wheel! Gibby: '''I'M STUCK IN A CHIMNEY! '''Spencer: '''WHEEL!!! '''Gibby: '''CHIMNEY!!! '''Carly: to wake Sam up Sam. Sam. Sa-- .... fried chicken. Sam: up immediately I want the leg! Gimme the leg! ... What time is it? Carly: Morning. Sam: Oh, I love fried chicken in the morning! Carly: There is no fried chicken. Sam: Then why did you wake me? Carly: '''Cause! We're still trapped at Nora's. '''Carly: Aww, look at Freddie. Sam: What about him? Carly: Boys are just so cute when they're asleep. flips the couch over. Freddie: What happened?! In 5, 4, 3, 2, what happened? Carly: '''We're still stuck at Nora's. '''Gibby: asleep and stuck in the chimney *Snore* Gibby...gibby...gibby. *Snore* Gibbygibbygibbygibby. Nora: ''Gibby He's already been gone for ''at her watch ''12 hours. So it seems Gibby won't be coming to your rescue this time. Oh, boohoo. Boohoo! Waaah! Waaaaah! Waaaah! ''and brushes her hair Gibby: 'Hey! Hey, you kids, hey! Up here, yeah... hi. uh, can i get a little help? '''Kid: '''Hey, that's the dude from iCarly. '''Kid: '''Yeah that's Gibby! '''Kid: '''Gibbeh! '''Kid: '''Hey Gibby, take off your shirt! '''Gibby: '''NO! I do that less frequently now! Listen, I'm stuck and I can't move my arms, and I need you guys to call the cops! '''Kid: '''Let's throw ''balls at him! '''Kid: '''Yeah! '''Gibby: No! Don't throw balls at me! I'm completely vulnerable! Sam: Who plays pin the tail on the birthday girl? Freddie: Yeah, and why is she wearing the blindfold? Mr. Dershlit:'' at Nora and screams at Freddie'' JUST PIN THE TAIL ON MY DAUGHTER'S BUTT! Carly: Will you stop spinning my brother?! Nora: NO! Carly: Why?! I sang you happy birthday like you wanted! Nora: YOU WERE PITCHY! Carly: Well! continues to scream while the wheel is spinning. Sam picks up a glass ball and throws it into the kitchen Sam: RUN, GIBBY! Nora: Gibby?! MrsDershlit: He's still in the house! Mr. Dershlit:' '''Check all the bedrooms! '''Sam: 'into Freddie's ear ''Mrs. Benson!!! Help us!!! '''Mrs. Benson:' Freddie! Freddie: '''Mom! '''Carly: T-Bo! T-Bo: Chicken? Mrs. Benson: FREDDIE! Mrs. Derschlitt: '''SPIN THE BROTHER! '''Spencer: '''Oh no, not again! '''Carly: '''Stop it! Give me the remote! SAM! Get the remote from Nora! '''Freddie: ''Sam's arm and pulls her back Careful, Sam; those are sharp. ''sleeping in her bed and suddenly wakes up Carly: 'Gibby! ''cuts to Gibby still being stuck in the chimney Related iCarly.com Games *'''Click here to play the iStill Psycho Game *'See the video to see iStill Psycho Game Secrets here' Photo Gallery See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iStill Psycho here External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel References 508 Category:Sequels Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:images